Not Every Transition To Auradon is an Easy One
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: Ebony and Bianca LeGume are the twin daughters of Gaston and Cruella De Ville. Before reaching Auradon they have developed a fear of men due to the physical and verbal abuse they have endured. One year after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos arrive in Auradon, Carlos talks King Ben into bringing Bianca and Ebony to Auradon Prep for their Senior year of High School. song fic
1. Prologue:Same Face with a Different Name

Not Every Transition to Auradon is an Easy One

Prologue: Same Face with a Different Name

All our lives no one could tell us apart. We had the exact same clothes, hair, eyes, hell our teeth are 99% identical! And yes we had a test done to prove it…. (Shut up Ebony! I'm busy! Ask Mal about your jacket I didn't take it… this time…).

Sorry about that, Ebony can get a bit bossy at me sometimes. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Bianca Legume, daughter of Gaston (yes Ebony he really is a sexist pig) and Cruella De Ville (Thank you Ebony for the amazing puppy killer comment. No really you took the words right out of my mouth) and yeah I'm Carlos' more talented half-sister (you should feel insulted Ebony). Ebony, as I have mentioned her quite a bit, is my identical twin sister and my other half (we practically share a brain). We decided to start this video diary as a way to tell people what really happened on the Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos never mention what happened on the Isle, but at least their parents slightly cared for them. We are the Enlightened Ones and this is our story.


	2. Chapter 1: Heavily Broken

Chapter 1: Heavily Broken

 **Author's Note: Ebony and Bianca are musical characters and so each chapter will be based off of a different song. I decided to make their story a series of song fics. Credit to the band and song will be at the bottom of every chapter.**

 _Everyday I sit here waiting_

 _Everyday just seems so long_

 _And now I've had enough of all the hating_

 _Do we even care, it's so unfair_

 _Any day it'll all be over_

 _Everyday there's nothing new_

 _And now I just try to find some hope_

 _To try and hold onto_

 _But it starts again_

 _It'll never end_

Ebony and Bianca walk around the Isle of the Lost. They move through the labyrinthian forest trying to find shelter for the night. Gaston had kicked them out yet again, not by words though, by his fist. A blackish-blue bruise was forming on Bianca's leg. A gunshot rings through the forest and they take off at a run. Deer run alongside the twins as the shots ring closer and closer. They duck into a cave as the thundering footsteps of Gaston and his 6 sons run past the cave not seeing the twins.

"I don't see them father," the eldest son says "they'll be long gone till morning. We can deal with them then." Gaston walks off back to their hunting lodge where the bimbettes waited for the boys and Gaston to return. The 5 eldest boys follow and the youngest of them glances into the cave. He knew the twins were in there and subtly threw in a loaf of stale bread before running to catch up with the others. Ebony and Bianca pounce of the loaf of bread and scarf half of it down like rapid pack animals. They wrap the rest up in a ripped piece of Ebony's shirt and tuck it into an alcove in the cave wall.

"Should we even bother ever going back? We can always try to contact Carlos. He might be able to talk King Ben into letting us out of here." Ebony says hopefully getting Bianca to grimace "Why would they let US into Auradon? Our 'dad' tried to kill Beast. For all they know, we might just be broken enough to finish Beast off for him," Bianca points out not considering Gaston to be a father figure in the slightest. "Just get some sleep Ebony. Fang will help us out. He always comes through for us."

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _Can't you see that I'm choking_

 _And I can't even move_

 _When there's nothing left to say_

 _What can you do?_

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And there's nothing I can do_

Their entire lives were like this. Running from their father. Not a will to fight, just a will to flee. But they can never run far. He always finds them, and they always have to pay the price for running away. They can't get off the island with the barrier anyways. Carlos was lucky enough to get off the Isle. Why would they chose them? They are far beyond help.

 _Almost given up on trying_

 _Almost heading for a fall_

 _And now my mind is screaming out_

 _I've gotta keep on fighting_

 _But then again_

 _It doesn't end_

The next morning the twins emerge from the cave. They kept the bread hidden as an emergency stash just in case they have to run away for yet another night. "Are you sure this is the best idea Bianca?" Ebony asks turning her head to face me clasping Bianca's left hand with her right hand. "We might as well go back. Maybe he will go easy on us this time… or we should just at like the type of girls he wants us to be," Bianca answers. Her long black hair whips in the wind making her high cheekbones show. Her blue eyes glitter in the morning sun as she looks up to the sky. "Then again, what is the point? Nothing will ever get better. It never does." Bianca sighs and looks down her black hair falling in front of her face like a dark curtain. "Carlos will get us out. He has to, he promised to help us," Ebony says holding onto the last piece of hope that the twins have.

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _Can't you see that I'm choking_

 _And I can't even move_

 _When there's nothing left to say_

 _What can you do?_

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And there's nothing I can do_

 _And there's nothing I can do_

"You girls don't have to go back. Carlos probably forgot about his promise to you two by now, just like how Evie forgot her promise to me," a dark voice says from behind them. The twins turn around to look at the tall, lean muscled boy with dark brown hair who was leaning against a tree close by. "We don't want to depend on you Fang. Sometimes we just have to face our fears." Ebony says.

"Yeah and get hit again. Gaston doesn't treat you guys like how you should be treated. Just come live with me and my dad, he already sees you two as his daughter's anyways." Fang says shaking his long shaggy hair out of his face as he spoke. "We don't want to be a burden to the Huntsman either. Just drop it Fang, someday our father will respect us." Ebony says with confidence. "Now that is the attitude you need to really piss off your dad. Go show him what you girls are made of" Fang smirks before disappearing into the woods with the gracefulness of a wolf stalking his prey.

 _Feels like I'm drowning_

 _I'm screaming for air_

 _(Screaming for air)_

 _Louder I'm crying_

 _And you don't even care_

"You girls are a disgrace!" Gaston yells at Ebony and Bianca "first you ask if you can get an education and then you want to be treated as equals! You girls will never get far at this rate!" Gaston roars hitting Bianca across the face. Bianca's head whips to the side her hair flying out. Ebony goes to punch Gaston but is shoved into a wall.

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _Can't you see that I'm choking_

 _And I can't even move_

 _(What can I do)_

 _When there's nothing left to say_

 _What can you do_

 _I'm heavily broken_

The window smashes as Fang jumps into the cabin. He forces Gaston against a wall and punches him repeatedly before Gaston can respond. "Get outside, Carlos and Evie arranged for us to get to Auradon. Hurry!" Fang growls keeping Gaston busy as the twins grab their stuff and run outside to the limo that was waiting out front. They throw their bags into the trunk and hop in the back just as Fang comes racing out of the front door like a race horse out of the starting gate and jumps into the front seat. Gaston follows Fang out and is stuck eating dirt as the limo speeds off to whisk the three misfit villain kids to Auradon for the start of a new life.

 _I'm heavily broken_

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _Can't you see that I'm choking_

 _And I can't even move_

 _When there's nothing left to say_

 _What can you do?_

 _I'm heavily broken [x3]_

 **Song credit to the Veronicas**

 **song is Heavily Broken**


	3. Chapter 2: Speechless

Chapter 2: Speechless

 **Author's Note: This chapter takes place 2 months after Ebony, Bianca, and Fang arrived in Auradon and is on Chad and Ebony's 1 month anniversary after they start dating.**

 _Feels like I have always known you_

 _And I swear I've dreamt about you_

 _All those endless nights I was alone_

 _It's like I've spent forever searching_

 _Now I know that it was worth it_

 _With you it feels like I am finally home_

Chad paces the dorm room he shares with Fang trying to figure out what to get Ebony as a present. "Would a puppy be good?" he thinks to himself "no no that's too big of a present." he sighs before sitting down on his bed. He holds his head in his hand's trying to figure out what to get her. "If its clothing then Bianca will just take it, the school only needs one dog here, I can't get her a piano, I already have gotten her a phone. What else is there!?" he yells. He calms down and leaves the room to find someone to help him out.

 _Falling head over heels_

 _Thought I knew how it feels_

 _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Ebony was laying down on her bed humming softly to herself. Bianca was playing guitar as the twins were trying to figure out what Ebony could get Chad. "I can't afford to buy him anything" Ebony says to Bianca just to get the response "why buy him something when you can just sing for him? You told him that you only sing to people you trust right?" Ebony nods "What song though? And you'd have to sing with me." Bianca smiles "I'd always sing with you sis. We're a duo aren't we?" The twins smile at each other and start brainstorming song ideas.

 _Cuz you leave me speechless_

 _When you talk to me_

 _You leave me breathless_

 _The way you look at me_

 _You manage to disarm me_

 _My soul is shining through_

 _Can't help but surrender_

 _My everything to you_

Mal had just left her and Evie's room when Chad runs over to her "Mal! I need your help!" Mal looks at him in a bit weirdly "Wow I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth! I'll help you on one condition. Can you say Mal I need your help louder with some echo?" Mal smriks.

Chad sighs unamused and shouts "Mal I need your help help help help" with the word help getting quieter and quieter. Mal laughs "So need help with Ebony's gift?" she guesses getting Chad to nod. Audrey walks over "you are asking Mal for girl advice? Why not me? Ebony is on the cheer squad with me." she says obviously offended. "Well Audrey, what should I get Ebony?" Chad asks Audrey. Audrey smiles "Get her a scarf. Girls love scarves" Mal scoffs "I don't and neither does Ebony. Get Ebony a book" Mal suggests. "That is so geeky" Audrey says and she and Mal start to argue. Chad sighs and walks away "I'll just go find Carlos!"

 _I thought I could resist you_

 _I thought that I was strong_

 _Somehow you were different from what I've known_

 _I didn't see you coming_

 _You took me by surprise and_

 _You stole my heart before I could say no_

Chad knocks on Carlos and Jay's dorm door and Jay answers it. "Hey man. What do you need?" Jay asks. "Can I talk to Carlos?" Chad asks and Jay lets him in before leaving. Carlos was on his bed petting Dude who was wearing the hoodie with the crossed bones on the back "What's up Chad?" he asks looking up at the blonde haired older boy "I can't figure out what to get Ebony" Chad says getting Carlos to raise an eyebrow "So you came to me? I don't know girls." "Please help me Carlos! Surely you know something your sister likes!" Chad exclaims as Carlos shakes his head saying "I don't know girls" every time Chad asks for help. Chad storms off after a little while to find Bianca as a last resort.

 _Falling head over heels_

 _Thought I knew how it feels_

 _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Bianca was in Evie's room talking about a project in Chemistry. Chad runs in "My date with Ebony is in an hour and I still don't know what to get her! Help me!"

Evie says "a necklace" and the same time that Bianca says "a rose". The two girls look at each other and laugh as Chad's eyes light up "a rose necklace! Thanks for the help Evie and Bianca!" he smiles before running to the jewelry store. "We need to get Ebony ready" Evie says as she and Bianca leave to find Ebony.

 _You leave me speechless_

 _When you talk to me_

 _You leave me breathless_

 _The way you look at me_

 _You manage to disarm me_

 _My soul is shining through_

 _I can't help but surrender_

 _Oh no_

 _My everything to you_

An hour later Ebony opens her dorm door in a skin tight black dress and heels. Chad smiles "You look beautiful Ebony" his eyes glisten getting Ebony to smile back "well you look handsome" she responds as she leaves with Chad to get to the restaurant that he reserved a table at. He pulls out the necklace case outside and pulls out the necklace "Close your eyes" he says. Ebony closes her eyes and Chad puts the necklace on Ebony struggling with the clasp a little bit. When Chad finishes putting the necklace on her, she instinctively reaches to touch the cold metal resting against her neck and opens her eyes. She smiles hugely when she sees the silver rose necklace that now rests around her neck and hugs him "Thank you" she smiles as he hugs her back. "Before we go to the reservation…"

 _You leave me speechless_

 _(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

 _You leave me breathless_

 _(it's something that you do I can't explain)_

 _I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,_

 _Baby_

 _You leave me speechless_

 _You leave me breathless_

 _The way you look at me_

 _You manage to disarm me_

 _My soul is shining through_

 _I can't help but surrender_

 _My everything to you_

"I want to sing you a song. I couldn't afford to get you anything" Ebony smiles shyly and Chad kisses her forehead gently not wanting to spook the skittish girl. "I'd love to hear you sing" he smiles sitting down on the steps to the school pulling her down to sit next to him. She smiles and starts to sing.

"Here we are, baby can't you see?

I would write you a symphony

About a heart too tough to break

About a love you can't replay

And If I had to,

I would give up the stars, the moon, everything

For you, you and me, me, to make it through

They say we'll never last

Baby the world is ours

Nothing can stop us now

They're not gonna bring us down

We'll never give in

It ain't over 'til...

Baby, the world is ours

No one will knock us down

Not gonna run us out

No matter what

It ain't over 'til I say it's over

No no no no

No no no no

No no no no

And so we'll rise above

The fit won't last, just don't care

Take away our love

They'll never understand this love

'Cause I know in the end

We are the ones that are free

We fight the fight for all the things we know we can be

They say we'll never last

Baby the world is ours

Nothing can stop us now

They're not gonna bring us down

We'll never give in

It ain't over 'til...

Baby, the world is ours

No one will knock us down

Not gonna run us out

No matter what

It ain't over 'til I say it's over

No no no no

No no no no

No no no no

Baby the world is ours

Nothing can stop us now

They're not gonna bring us down

We'll never give in

It ain't over 'til...

Baby, the world is ours

No one will knock us down

Not gonna run us out

No matter what

It ain't over 'til I say it's over"

 **Both songs are by the Veronicas**

 **The song The fanfic is based around is Speechless and the one Ebony sings to Chad is Til I Say It's Over**


	4. Chapter 3:Our Grownup Christmas Wish

Chapter 3: This is Our Grownup Christmas List

Time of Chapter: Christmas Night

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I sat upon your knee_

 _I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

 _Well, I'm all grown up now_

 _Can you still help somehow?_

 _I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

Ebony and Bianca were sitting in their room bored. It was their 17th birthday and the only people that bothered saying happy birthday to them was Fang, Chad, and Evie. The only person they were really wanting to be with was Carlos since he never hung out with them. "How much longer until midnight?" Bianca asks Ebony her dyed blondish red twirling around her. Both twins had cut their long hair to just past their chins and Ebony went blonde as well. "An hour. Carlos is running out of time yet again" Ebony sighs used to Carlos ignoring them until the last minute on their birthday. They always spent the entire day with him on his birthday.

 _No more lives torn apart_

 _The wars would never start_

 _That time would heal our hearts_

 _Everyone would have a friend_

 _The right would always win_

 _That love would never end_

 _This is our grown up Christmas list_

Carlos was in his and Jay's room on his laptop petting Dude. "So have you seen your hot sisters yet today?" Jay asks Carlos while throwing a tourney ball into the air and catching it. "No. Why? Their birthday is tomorrow." Carlos answers looking up at the calendar. His eyes widen as he sees that it is Christmas day. "Oh man today is the 25th! I completely forgot to get their presents! What do I do?!" Carlos jumps up off of his bed. "Beg for forgiveness before the twins kill you for forgetting their birthday again." Jay laughs. Carlos runs out of the room in search of help.

 _As children, we believed_

 _The greatest sight to see_

 _Is something lovely wrapped beneath the tree_

 _Well, Heaven surely knows_

 _The packages and bows_

 _Can never heal a hurting human soul_

Carlos heads to the one store that he could think of that would have something the twins would like with Ben. "Thanks for helping me out with this Ben. I owe you one big time for getting me out of this mess." Carlos say to Ben as they enter the store. They look around the merchandise Ben pointing out a few bracelets that Carlos said wasn't good enough. Carlos walks to the far end of the store "So Ben, exactly how much money can I borrow?" he asks the young King while looking at the perfect gifts for his big sisters.

 _No more lives torn apart_

 _The wars would never start_

 _And time would heal our hearts_

 _Everyone would have a friend_

 _The right would always win_

 _That love would never end_

 _This is our grown up Christmas list_

Carlos knocks on the twins door at 11:59 pm. Ebony opens the door wearing her red nightgown. "Carlos? It's almost midnight what do you want?" She asks the white haired boy in front of her. Much to her annoyance Carlos was the same height as her and Bianca. Carlos holds out two large wrapped packages "Happy birthday!" he smiles pretending that he never forgot… as usual. Bianca wakes up and comes to the door in her white nightgown "about time you come by" she yawns as Ebony turns on the light and lets Carlos in the small room decorated with paper roses. Carlos pushes the presents toward the appropriate twins and the twins open their presents. Bianca opens a box that holds a white acoustic guitar with a rose painted on it and Ebony opens up a black electric guitar with a rose painted on it. The twins smile and hug Carlos simultaneously "You get to live another year little brother" they chuckle as their thank you. "Good because I enjoy living" Carlos laughs before leaving. "Goodnight" Ebony says, "Evil dreams," Bianca adds on closing the door behind Carlos.

 _This is our grown up Christmas list_


	5. Chapter 4: Fang's Tale

Chapter 4: Fang's Tale

 **Author's Note: I have mentioned my character Fang but have never gone into who he is. I decided to make this chapter so you all know who Fang is.**

 _Age five, just a little boy shy_

 _Is he ready for the big surprise_

 _He'll be playing Lego in a dream_

 _When the shadows come to life_

Harper was in the cold castle in the woods with his mother, the Evil Queen, and the little 2 year old Evie. He was making faces at the young toddler getting her to giggle as the Evil Queen was in the corner speaking to the young children's father, the Huntsman. Harper looks over hearing the adults raise their voices at each other fighting once again. "Evie we are going. Goodbye Harper." The Evil Queen says walking over to the young children picking up the squirming blue haired toddler. "Mommy where are you going?" Harper asks following his mother and sister out of the castle. "On a walk while you and your father leave to live in a cabin in the woods." She responds as the Huntsman takes the struggling Harper away from the castle.

 _Age nine and he should've been fine_

 _With a secret he's sure to keep_

 _Two times had to tell a little lie_

 _For the sake of him and me_

Harper runs through the woods and runs into two dark haired girls around the same age as him. "Why are you two running?" He asks them. The smaller of the two look back and in both sets of their blue eyes, fear cuts down into Harper's soul. "You can't tell anyone if we tell you, alright." The bigger one asks. Her tone showed pure fear but also curiosity. "I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret. I'm Harper by the way." Harper introduces himself holding his hand out for the two girls to shake. The bigger girl shakes his hand "I'm Ebony and my twin is Bianca." she says. The twins were both stick thin and covered in wounds that looked fresh. "I have a safe place that I can take you two to." Harper says showing the two twins to a cave hidden by ivy.

 _Now it's over_

 _I need closure_

 _Hey, look what you did to me_

 _When you were taking me home_

 _Getting me stoned_

 _Leave me alone_

 _I waited for mum to comfort me_

 _But when I opened my mouth_

 _"Don't say nothing, shh"_

Harper and the twins run through the woods laughing. They were racing to the castle that Harper used to live at but Ebony and Bianca didn't know why. Harper stops at the edge and puts a finger to his lips to quiet the twins. Evie was playing outside with the Evil Queen watching from a window. The blue haired VK was 9 at that point and Harper and the twins 11. Evie looks over to the bushes the trio were behind and runs over "Harper?" she asks her eyes wide with hope of it being her big brother. Harper pulls Evie in for a hug smiling "I missed you, squirt. How have you been?" he asks the younger girl. Evie glances back to see the Evil Queen out of the window. "Go. Hurry. Mom doesn't want me around you since she sees dad in you. She won't be happy if she sees you. Don't tell anyone you were here." she warns before running back to the castle to distract the Evil Queen before Harper was caught. Harper looks down and punches a tree hard before storming off. The twins run after him easily keeping pace. "Are you okay, Harper?" Bianca asks. Her voice was scratchy as if rarely used. "Fang. My name is Fang now." Harper says turning around pain briefly shown in his eyes but not for long.

 _Age twelve and it isn't going well_

 _Now it's 3 years to the day_

 _Confused, but unlike you_

 _This feeling won't go away_

Fang lays down in his bed in his and his father's hunting cabin. He was staring at a photo of him with Bianca. Ebony had stayed home with her brothers that day while Bianca went hunting with him. He had talked Carlos, who was hanging out with Evie, to taking the photo with a camera he had snagged from supplies sent from Auradon. He had drawn a heart around Bianca as she was shown laughing, which was rare for her. "I doubt that she'd like me as more than a friend. One second she treats me like she thinks of me as more than a friend and the next, she shoots me down the second I start to flirt. Why must girls be so confusing?!" he says to himself setting the picture down before rolling over to try to get some sleep.

 _Sixteen and the woman down the street_

 _Has invited him to come inside_

 _The first time, it didn't feel right_

 _It'll be the last time he tries_

Fang had gone to see Bianca, and Ebony as well, at Cruella DeVil's house. He was told by Evie that the twins were staying there for the time being since she was the one that found them after they had run away again. The walk up to the house involved dodging various plants in different stages of decay. The knock on the door echoes as Cruella walks over to the door. Cruella opens the door "So who do we have here Baby? Is it Bianca's boyfriend?" she asks her stuffed dog laughing crazily. Bianca walks over and sighs "He isn't my boyfriend, mom. He's just a friend." she says. She had cut her hair and dyed it a whitish blonde to match her name which meant white. "You shouldn't be here, Harper." she says to Fang being the only one able to get away with calling him Harper. "Why don't you come on in. It's been ages since there has been a visitor." Cruella says lighting up a cigarette. Bianca's eyes widen warning him not to enter but Fang enters the house anyways.

 _Hey, look what you did to me_

 _When you were taking me home_

 _Getting me stoned_

 _Leave me alone_

 _I waited for mum to comfort me_

 _But when I opened my mouth_

 _Don't say nothing's wrong_

 _I won't say nothing's wrong_

 _I won't say, I won't say_

 _I won't say, I won't say_

 _I won't say, I won't say_

Fang paces back in forth in his dorm. Chad was lying on his bed messing with his phone "It's not that hard to ask a girl out." he comments getting Fang to look at him "that is why you are nervous right?" Chad asks getting Fang to glare "I'm not nervous." Fang says only half of him trying to lie. "Yeah right. You definitely fell hard for Bianca." Chad laughs.

 _Seventeen, all he's ever seen_

 _Is living in between the lies_

 _It's kind of funny how a mind_

 _Can keep living in denial_

Fang watches from her spot leaning against a tree as Bianca talks to one of the boys who had Chemistry with her. He growls as he hears the boy flirt with her. For the past few years he was working on getting over his crush on Bianca, but what was this feeling rising in him. It couldn't be jealousy. OR could it?

 _Eighteen is a very strange scene_

 _He's still playing with the past_

 _Expelled, maybe someone could've helped_

 _If someone had known to ask_

Fang was in Fairy Godmother's office after 'accidentally' breaking Chad's arm on the tourney field. It wasn't his first act of violence towards another student and he was close to being sent back to the Isle. "Why did you attack Chad?" Fairy Godmother asks the lone wolf sitting in front of her. As he thought of what he could say he came up with a list of what he couldn't say, he's dating my best friend, he is an ass to everyone from the Isle, and that Chad is too egotistical for his own good. "He insulted Evie. I was defending my little sister." Fang answers simply. Fairy Godmother thinks for a bit before saying "I will have to expel you Harper. However, you will not be sent back to the Isle since you were defending Evie. There is another school close by that you will be sent to until you graduate." Fang looks up his long bangs in his face "Thank you for not sending me back to the Isle, Fairy Godmother. I'll go pack my bags." He says before getting up and leaving the office without a sound.

 _Hey, look what you did to me_

 _When you were taking me home_

 _Getting me stoned_

 _Leave me alone_

 _I waited for mum to comfort me_

 _But when I opened my mouth_

 _"Don't say nothing, shh"_

 _Nineteen and he's innocently_

 _Parked right beside a school_

 _He stares at a boy sitting there_

 _And the boy stares at him too_

 _He walks over_

 _He needs closure_

Fang was parked outside an elementary school waiting for Ebony and Bianca to meet him. They were teaching some kindergardner students about music. A red haired 11 year old boy was sitting on a bench by the playground where other kids were playing but he just sat there. The boy got up and walked over to Fang. "So you must be Fang. I heard that you are a decent fighter." the boy says in a thick Scottish accent. He wasn't seen in Auradon before. "What does that matter kid?" Fang asks the boy before adding on "and who are you anyways?" The young boy simply smiles saying "I'm Mark. Merida's son"

 **Author's note: the song is Howard's Tale by Sick Puppies. Mark is a filler character whose purpose will be added later on in the story.**


	6. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry but I won't be continuing this fanfic due to growing tired of it! I also have no ideas of what to do with it XD. Sorry if you were following this!**


End file.
